Under the Hoodie
by pllstoriez
Summary: This is a Pretty Little Liars POV from Mona's perspective! It's basically what Mona is thinking about her situation and how she does not want to be part of the A Team anymore. But she has no choice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! It's a POV from Mona Vanderwall's point of view! I hope you like it! I do appreciate constructive criticism. I will be posting more very often.**

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 1

I sort of like it here. It's peaceful at times, giving me much time to think. Also, the people here understand me. No one judges me for what I've done, what I'm doing. I've actually made some friends. Mostly we just sit around and talk about the latest news here at Radley. Like who has been released, who has come in, and who broke. There's a lot of those. People who just so crazy, they just explode. It's kind of hilarious sometimes.

I don't know what's wrong with me. To be honest, sometimes it scares me to think of what I'm capable of. I don't like it. I know be-friending Hanna was just part of the plan, but she actually became my friend. My best friend. Sometimes when I was with her I would completely forget about why I was even with her in the first place. I feel bad. She visits me some. She hasn't caught on to the fact that I used her. I don't want her to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry these are so short! I wrote them before I knew I would post them. The new chapters I'm writing are longer. Just stay with me the first long one is chapter 7 so not that far away! I hope you like this chapter!**

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 2

Why won't they leave me alone? I don't want to do this anymore. I want everything to be as if this whole mess hadn't happened. I'm realizing more and more everyday what I've done. How I feel about. I regret everything. Hanna really was my best friend and I ran her over with a car! At least she went over it, not under it. I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was my birthday. They hadn't planned anything for that night. I remember, I was actually enjoying myself. I was getting a massage when I got the text. It said: "Time to lead the liars off the tracks, you know what to do." I didn't want to hurt Hanna but when they ask you to do something, you do it. Also, they have a way of making you feel..special. So I grabbed my keys and drove full speed at my best friend. The time the girls took to get back to the party and act like I didn't know what was going on. That night, I cried, into my pillow, for hours. I felt horrible. I wanted to back out but I couldn't. I just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm sorry these are short. I'm really excited to post my later stuff! **

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 3

I'm bored. There's nothing to do in this little room at 2 in the morning. I played solitaire for a little while but the strange lady who checks on me made me get in bed. Her name is Mildred. Beautiful name, huh? I try to have a real conversation with her but she doesn't listen. She just tells me, over and over, to take my medicine, eat my dinner, go to sleep, yada yada yada. With her attention span she needs to be in a shrink herself, oh, the irony.

Hanna hasn't visited in a while. I'm worried about her. I keep thinking about what it would be like if all this hadn't happened. I would probably still be loser Mona and I wouldn't be friends with Hanna. Not that I really am anymore. She probably hates me. She should hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**They get longer in chapter 7..**

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 4

I get to go back to school! Doctor...Wren just told me. He seemed excited. I think he actually cares about me. I mean, the other people here say they do but I think they're just lying to make me feel better. Anyways I saw Hanna kiss Wren. I was spying on them..I mean watching them accidentally through my window. He was telling Hanna that I got to stay here instead of leaving for New York. She was actually happy. I would think she would want me to leave. I guess not. But that was a while back.

What are people going to think of me? I wonder if I'll still be popular? Probably not. Ugh. What was I thinking all those years ago when I agreed to join the Team? I guess _she's_ always had a way of making you feel special. But once you're in, you can't get out. I made a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 5

I was right, I'm definitely not popular anymore. Some one put a cow heart with a knife stuck in it in my locker. I was strong but I wanted to break down crying. And puke. This sucks. I have zero friends here. I over heard the girls talking about me in the bathroom. Aria and Emily are the only ones in this whole school that actually feel bad for me. I guess no one understands how hard all of this has been for me. I can't just get out of the A Team. They'll kill me if I try. Toby doesn't want to be in it anymore either. He really does love Spencer.. We've been trying to come up with a plan, but we just can't. There's literally no possible way to escape them and all the crap that comes with them. I'm trying to help Toby think of a way to tell Spencer. They'll probably break up. It's sad but it's only fair. I mean I lose my friend, he loses his girlfriend.

I have a confession to make. . . . .

**To be continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 6

I have a confession to make. . . . I like Toby. Actually, I love Toby. We dated a while back, when we first joined the Team. I guess I never got over him. I don't know things just got really confusing. We were hiding it from the rest of the Team, I mean, of course. Also Toby started falling for Spencer. Gag. We broke up, they got together, and thinks got extremely awkward. I dated Noel to cover up the fact that I totally still love him. Things have just started getting better for us, thank God. We're friends now, basically I've been friend-zoned. At least I can talk to him. We have a lot in common, you know? Whenever he's upset about lying to Spencer he'll come to me. We talk for a while. I tell hime about how I felt lying to Hanna and we just vent to each other. It's nice to have some one to talk to about these things. I think he feels the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the long one! Enjoy! **

Under the Hoodie

Chapter 7

I think there's a chance for Hanna and I to be friends again, at least I hope. She's been nice but I know she's still uncomfortable../scared around me. I wish some how this happened but we were still. Maybe Toby and I can convince the rest of the Team. I mean, all but one has dang, good reason to quit. But it's the one that we're scared of most who will never be convinced, I'm sure of it. I think we should all just gang up against her, but Toby says it's too dangerous. I mean he's right, but just being in the Team is dangerous in the first place. I just can't stand this anymore.

Just as I pick up my diary to write my installment for today, Toby walks in. He's crying like crazy. I think he's delusional.

"Toby? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't do this anymore, Mona, I just can't!" he cries in reply.

"What happened?" He doesn't answer. "Toby, what does she want you to do?"

He just stares at me with tears in his eyes. It breaks my heart to see him so upset. But, suddenly, I grow angry.

"Toby! Tell me. Now," I command. He takes a deep breath, calming himself, and weirdly, calming me as well. He says slowly:

"I went out to eat breakfast with Spence. I was told to get her there but I didn't know what for." He starts to pant. "Some one slipped something into her coffee, she was out cold and I didn't know what to do." He cuts off.

"Toby..what did you do to her?" I'm growing curious, scared, and, above all, impatient.

"I picked her up and took her home."

"Well what's so bad about that? Seriously I think we've done worse," I say, trying to lighten the mood a little. It doesn't work.

"I put her in her bed and started to calm down a bit. I went downstairs to get her more coffee for when she wakes up. When I walked into the kitchen there everyone was, except you. They'd come up with a plan that, I guess, they didn't want to include you in. And apparently, I screwed it up."

"I'm confused," I confess.

He just looks down. I'm really confused, as I said, on what's going on with him right now.

"So what was the plan?" I ask.

He sighs. "They were going to drug Spencer and have her wake tied up in a motel room." He bites his lip. "They were going to keep her there as bait for the other girls. But..she woke up too early.."

He's crying now. What in the world is going on?!

"What happened to her, Toby?!"

**To be continued. . . .**


End file.
